


絕對遲到的勞動節賀文

by Graybi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 絕對遲到的勞動節賀文絕對遲到的勞動節賀文絕對遲到的勞動節賀文
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤綠
Kudos: 1





	絕對遲到的勞動節賀文

絕對遲到的勞動節賀文  
絕對遲到的勞動節賀文  
絕對遲到的勞動節賀文  
絕對遲到的勞動節賀文  
絕對遲到的勞動節賀文


End file.
